Rules of Engagement
by Aijin
Summary: Just a little discussion about the rules of engagement. [slash - Jack/Will]


Title: Rules of Engagement  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Aijin  
Email: pattyd@c-zone.net  
Rating: PG-13… R-ish  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
Warnings: Established relationship, nothing heavy… damn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and this isn't for profit.  
Summary: Just a little discussion about the rules of engagement.  
Archive: PCSF, ff.net, anywhere else, let me know.  
Author's notes: The signals and colors of flags are made-up. I don't know what the signals really are, sorry. I hope you enjoy! Beta-read by Vinny, thanks!  
  
  
"So if my ship was heading for your ship, under good intentions, how would you know?" Will asked, curiosity lilting his words.  
  
"By the lack of cannon fire," Jack drawled, his hands resting on Will's thighs.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "No secret codes, fancy 'nautical' signals?" He placed his hands on either side of Jack's head, gripping the red bandana.  
  
Jack shook his head slightly to dislodge the hands, managing only to cause the beads in his hair to tinkle, Will's hands still firmly in place. He smirked and pinched the inside of Will's thigh through the cloth of his trousers.  
  
Will released Jack's head with a gasp, brushing the hands from his legs. He glared down at the pirate, crossing his arms about his chest.  
  
"A white flag says your 'good intentions,' lad," Jack said, reaching behind him blindly and managing to grasp Will's discarded white top. He grinned as he waved it in front of him. "No plans for engagement."   
  
A smiled tugged at the blacksmith's lips as Jack dropped the shirt and once again settled his hands on Will's lap. His fingers began a gentle massage, soothing, but far from innocent.  
  
Will placed one hand on top of Jack's hand that was nearing his groin, stilling the motion. "And if my intentions are to ward off attacks, by display of force?" Will pinched the back of Jack's hand tightly, smirking at the drawn breath.  
  
"A red flag. You'll fire if provoked," Jack emphasized the last bit, pushing toward Will's groin with both hands. Will did not stop the motion, sighing softly as Jack's hands settled.  
  
Jack smirked, his eyes glinting at his small victory. Will's pinching stopped and the obstacle of his hands dropped to Will's sides. Jack rubbed freely at the bulge filling Will's trousers, eliciting quiets sounds of agreement from the other.  
  
The pirate made quick work of the trouser lacing, tugging the waist apart. He urged Will to raise his hips and managed to get the trousers down his thighs a ways before Will's hands were once again an obstacle in his path.  
  
Jack lifted his eyes to meet amber, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Will simply grinned.  
  
"So, a red flag," Will raised one hand and deftly snatched the bandana from Jack's head, "and you have to…" he waved the bandana in front of Jack's face, occasionally trailing it over his skin. "Tread softly?"  
  
Jack played along, stilling his actions momentarily while Will danced the red cloth about his face. As the bandana continued to play in front of him, Jack stretched his fingers, inching toward Will's cock. He brushed it with a nail, sending a shiver through Will and stopping the movement of the headband.  
  
Will sighed pleasantly. "Softly," he said, huskily, while raising his hips once again.   
  
The other wasted no time in sliding the trousers down Will's legs and completely off his body. He dropped them to his side, running his finger up the expanse of flesh before him. He grinned as hands returned to his head, and instead of impeding him, drew his face nearer Will's darkening cock. Jack turned his head away from the length, nipping instead at Will's exposed inner thigh.  
  
"A black flag," Jack picked up Will's dark trousers in one hand, not moving his head. He licked at the nipped flesh, before turning his face and blowing warm air across the tip of Will's cock. "Means battle."  
  
Will's breath escaped in a great exhale as Jack knocked him onto his back, the other straddling his hips.   
  
The pirate chuckled at the surprised look on Will's face, and enjoyed the feel of his arousal pressing against his still clothed leg. He leaned forward slowly, bringing their faces a mere hairsbreadth apart. Jack's decorated hair fell as a curtain around them, shrouding their faces in darkness. Sluggishly, Jack stuck his tongue out and licked at Will's lower lip.  
  
Will groaned, raising his hips to press more tightly against Jack. Carefully, he worked his hands up behind the other's head, spanning the headband between them. With a measured move, he brought the cloth down on Jack's head, closing the distance between their lips in a tight kiss.  
  
Jack smiled into the kiss, gradually drawing the blacksmith's lip into his mouth. He sucked at the soft fold of flesh, biting lightly.  
  
Will released a loud sigh, squirming deliciously against Jack. He slackened his hold on the bandana, and drew his lip from the other's mouth. "And parley?"   
  
Jack sat up, settling his weight again down on Will's hips. "If you invoke parley then you shall go unharmed until conditions are set, an accord made with the captain."  
  
Will smirked, resting his hands on Jack's thighs. "And if I call upon the rules of parley now?"  
  
"An honest man would release you, listen to your demands, oblige you, even," Jack chuckled. "I, however, have no intentions of being an honest man." Jack reached forward and flicked hard at Will's nipple.  
  
Will moaned and arched into the sensation, panting as Jack teased the hardening nub. "A black flag, indeed."  
  



End file.
